Pure Heart Gone
by EllieBloodStain
Summary: After Being Kicked Out Of Team Natsu Lucy joins Sabertooth now its the magic games and lucy comes back for revenged what will happen will lucy get her pure heart back or will it be black forever and lose her self to the devil hands? and why is sting being so lovely to lucy will natsu be jealous or no
1. Chapter 1

Anger is in me people always said I had a pure heart. I had a pure heart because I believe in god but I gave up things I gave up my pure heart last week. It happen when she came back lisanna that bitch after the bitch came back from the "dead" I been ignored. I was kicked off the team last week after team natsu finally got the guts to talk to me this is how it happen.

Flash Back

I was sitting in the dark corner sharping my knife I changed a lot. Team natsu came up to me

"Lucy we are kicking you out after all you're weak" Natsu laughed

I look at him and smirked

"How would you know? You haven't talked to me in 2 years huh you don't know shit you're a bunch of liars I have a warning never talked to me never come near me and never look my way if you do I will kill you without mercy " I snapped

"Because you are you slut" Ezra yelled

I laughed

"I try hard violent bitch" I laugh

Everyone looked shock

"HOW DARE YOU!" Ezra foam

"NO HOW DARE YOU I WASN'T EVEN IN YOUR TEAM YOU SMART FUCKER! YOU KNOW WHAT I HOPE YOU ALL DIE IN A HOLE I ALREADY KNOW WHERE I'M GOING AFTER I DIE HOW ABOUT YOU HUH BITCH I QUIT FAIRY TAIL I GUIT THIS STUPID QUILD!" I screamed

I took off my mark by force and walked toward the doors. I turn back one more time and flip them off

"Bye bitches" I whisper

End of Flash Back

I been training for five years I'm stronger before ha if that was even possible. I lied about everything I knew they would treat me like shit in a few years.

"Luce come on we have to get back to master!" Sting

I sigh

"I'm coming bee boy" I said

"Is that how to treat your boyfriend blondie?" sting questioned

Me and sting been going out for a few mouths

"Yes, yes it is" I replied

I stood up from the rock

"Have you heard Fairy Tail is back?" Rogue questioned

I smirked

"Dude! You know she isn't supposed to know or she will surely die from training to hard" Sting whisper to rogue

Roque just shrugged

"I'm getting into the games and destroying fairy tail I will make them suffer "I laughed

They just sighed. We walked down the streets and went into the famous quild sabertooth my new family.

"Lucy, Sting, Rogue, Minerva you're in the games you will win and beat fairy tail" Master said

"You can count on my master I won't fail you "I said determine

"I know you won't" Master said before going into his office

Time Skip Guild Magic Games (sorry ran out of ideas )

"Welcome First Place Sabertooth , Second Fairy Tail Team A , Third Fairy Tail Team B, Fourth Raven Tail …etc" Pumpkin Guy Said

" Sabertooth With Sting , Lucy , Roque , And Minever" Pumpkin guy said

We walked in I put my headphones in my ears to block out the noise.

"LUCY YOU BITCH WHY DID YOU BETRAY US?" EZRA SCREAMED

Sting took my headphones out

"Redhead I didn't betrayed you, you bitches betrayed me kicking me out of the team calling me weak so if I was you I would stop my big fat ugly mouth" I snapped

"The first battle is Ezra vs. Lucy "pumpkin guy said

I smirked

"Oh my I guess today is my lucky day huh violent bitch?" I said

"Im going to kill you" roared ezra

"can you ezra can you really?" I mocked

"I can and I will" Ezra snapped

"How can you? I'm more stronger than you I always was I was faking weak why would I the daughter of Jade and Layla Heartfilia would be weak? "I question her

"What?" shuttered Ezra

"You don't know my parents that's very sad they were know all around the world they save this world they are dragons they are wolfs they are powerful and I am their daughter and I will hurt fairy tail" I explained

"GO!" Pumpkin guy said

I flew up in the air

"Transformation street fighter!" I screamed

My Hair went into a high pony my hands are wrap with bandages. I have bandages around my chest, I am wearing black short shorts. I'm wearing cowboy boots I came back down.

"You're lucky I'm going easy" I said

"Requip: Lighting Empress Armor "Erza screamed

I laughed

"I Have a question but answer it after who wins" I said

"What is it" erza asked

"Who's laughing now?" I asked

Erza stared at me dumbfounded. I teleported behind her and knee her head.

"You bitches never knew me!" I exclaim

Erza fell face first I laughed at the site

"Thanks for all the pain it made me raise my game" I said smiling

Erza stood up and turn toward me and gave me glare. I flip her off

"You will pay for laughing at fairy tail" Erza screamed

"Oh really you're not even hitting me" I mocked

Erza ran toward me.

"Roar of the fire dragon" I said emotionless

"You're a dragon slyer?" asked natsu

A vortex of fire went straight toward Erza and hit her head on and she flew and hit a wall.

"Yeah I am and I know where they are I was going to tell you put you assholes betrayed me" I said

"I'm going to kill you!" Natsu yelled

"If you can touch me I might kill you fairies before you kill me" I said with a giggle

"Hurry up Luce and end it" Sting yelled

"Okay, okay hold up" I said with a smile toward sting

Erza stood up and looked at me with sadden eyes.

"You were a sister to me Erza but not no more YOUR JUST A LITTLE BITCH" I screamed

My eyes changed to blood red. I flew toward her and punch her gut and kicked her face.

"I had enough of you bitch SLEEP" I yelled

Erza felled to the ground asleep. I laughed

"Who's laughing now oh right me" I laughed

I went up to my area and hugged sting

"You're going fight natsu beat him for me please" I begged

He nodded with a serious look in his eyes

"I will they won't ever hurt you again" Sting said

I smiled

**Who will win sting or natsu?**


	2. Chapter 2

"That was interesting wasn't it folks well Sabertooth has 5 points next battle is Sting and Natsu" pumpkin guy said

Sting smirked and walked into the area as well as Natsu.

"I will defeat you I will win for Lucy!" Sting said throwing his fist in the air

"Why are you so lovely with her?" question Natsu angrily

"Because she's my girlfriend she been my girlfriend a few weeks before you kicked her out of the team natsu I thank you for that now she has a better family then you fucking fairies!" Exclaim Sting

"I will win Luce back! "Growled Natsu

"Oh hell no asshole you're not getting my girl you had your chance now she's mine you're not getting her back she belongs with me and sabertooth" Yelled Sting

"Asshole I will not be going back to your gay ass quild!" I screamed

"Go!" Pumpkin guy said

Sting disappear

"What where did he go no fair!" Natsu whined

"Crybaby "I whisper

Natsu got hit in the back and rolled on the ground. Sand started to cover natsu.

"What the fuck?" natsu whisper

The sand was over natsu and it exploded sending natsu up in the air. Sting came out and kicked natsu gut and grabbed his neck. They landed on the ground natsu below sting and sting on top of natsu holding his neck. Sting got up still holding natsu neck and throw him on the ground. Sting kicked natsu fairy tail marked and spit in his face. Natsu got up

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY MARK YOU BASTERD!" Natsu screamed

"Well HOW SARE YOU HURT LUCE "Screamed Sting

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Cried Natsu

A vortex of fire came at sting he simply jumped in the air

"Water Dragon Roar!" Sting Yelled

A big vortex of water came at natsu he had no time to jump and got hit head on. After the smoke clear up natsu laid their bloody and beaten.

"Sting wins sabertooth has 10 points!" Pumpkin guy yelled

Sting came back where we were.

"Good job babe" I said happily

He smiled and hugged me I blushed

"Next Match Mirjane vs. Flare "Pumpkin guy said

"Who wants to bet who will win?" I asked

"Me!" Everyone said excited

"I choose Flare" Roque said with an emotionless face

"Mirajane" Sting said

"Flare" Minerva said

"Mirajane" Lector said

"Fro chooses Flare" Fro said happily

"Flare" I said

"Go!" Pumpkin guy said

"Take over: Satan Soul" Mirajane yelled

As Mirajane transformed flare grabbed her leg and kept swinging her into walls and the ground.

"You bitch!" Mirajane screamed as she hit the ground

"I'm the bitch? Look in the mirror at least I don't forgot my family" Flare laughed madly

"How did you know?" Mirajane asked shocked

"I'm Lucy friend and she told me everything I'm not the bitch if I was then what are you?" questioned flare

Mirajane froze flare took her chance and knocked out Mirajane.

"Flare win Raven tail gets 5 points that's the end of today games be here at 8 for the next torment" pumpkin guy said before leaving.

We walked toward our hotel the others went ahead of me.

"Hello Lucy nice to see you again" a voice said

I froze

**Who is this guy? Why am I asking when I wrote this? **

**Lucy: Yes I kicked Erza ass!**

**Erza: I let you **

**Lucy: hell no **

**Me: no you didn't Erza**

**Erza blushed: Shut up! **

**Sting: EllieBloodStain don't own fairy tail :D **


	3. Chapter 3

No it can't be him! I thought

"Dan Straight ….?" I almost question myself

"I'm back honey bun!" Dan Exclaim

Kill me kill me now! I thought hopeless. I ran i didn't care if people were staring. Dan gives me the fucking creeps I ran as fast I can go.

"Luce where are you?" Sting asked

Yes I see sting a few feet away I thought hopeful

"I'm right here" I yelled

He turn toward me and raised an eyebrow. I ran behind him.

"Help he's back!" I whisper with a shivered

"Who?" asked sting

"Dan Straight! " I exclaim

"Oh shit" Sting said

"Luce honey open your arms so you can catch me!" Dan yelled

I jumped on Stings back

"Run bee boy run I can't let him see me if he sees me I will kill him "I said as I pointed toward our hotel

"Alright" sigh sting

He ran toward the hotel I looked back my eyes widen.

"He's catching up!" I said with fear

"Shit" muttered sting

"Hey Blondie who do you think you are taking Luce away from me!" Dan screamed with raged

"Dan I'm taken please leave me alone! " I begged

"I know what you are trying to do your trying to make me jealous your plan is working!" Dan said happily

Why are guys such morrons? I asked myself

"It's not a fucking plan!" I yelled

"Not my ears babe" Begged sting

"I'm sorry but Dan gives me the creeps I don't understand why he won't give up" I said sadly

We went into our hotel.

"What happen to you guys?" Minerva question

"Dan straight is back!" I said with fear as I jumped off of stings back

"Oh fuck why him why him" cried Minerva

"Luce babe I'm here wait what's that I smell Minerva to two for one all right!" I heard Dan say

I started to anime cry with Minerva

"Drama queens" Muttered Sting

"Let's hid in the closet!" I suggested

"Good idea Rogue Sting keep watch!" Minerva exclaim

We quickly ran into the closet and close it. We heard the door get knocked down.

"Hey Bee boy and emo dude where's Luce and Minerva? "Dan question

"Hey leave my girlfriend alone!" Sting and rogue yelled

"Lairs no way they would date you ugly men!" exclaim Dan

I heard sting and rogue cracked their knuckles. I heard crying the the door being slammed. We came out of the closet.

"Thanks boys" We said happily smiling

We both kissed them on the cheek. I yawned and looked at the clock it read 11:00 pm.

"We have to go to bed for tomorrow torment" I said while going to my room.

"Goodnight" sting said

I nodded in a replied I went into my room and went to bed.

**Good or Bad?**

**Lucy:*shivers* I can't believe he's fucking back why you author!**

**Minerva: why author why him *anime cry's***

**Natsu: The strange men you attract Luce **

**Me: Then your strange natsu because she attracted you**

**Gray: Hahaha she got you flame brain!**

**Natsu: You wanna go ice prick?**

**Gray: Yes I do bring it on Flame on!**

**Natsu: Come at me Ice Princess!**

**Erza: *eating strawberry cake* so good **

**Me: *gives off evil era* SHUT UP YOU ANNYOING BITCHES!**

**Natsu and Gray: I'm sorry!**

**Sting: severs you right but author really Dan Straight I thought it will be Zeref or something like that**

**Me: Surprise isn't it?**

**Rogue: EllieBloodStain doesn't own Fairy Tail **

**Gray, Natsu, Sting:*mutters* Good thing**

**Me: Watch you're backs for saying that *smiles innocently***

**Lucy: Good Luck guys you will need it**

**Minerva: yup! **

**Me: Bye Bye Please Review !**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up with well-built arms around my waist I looked at the clock it read 6:30am.

"Sting wake up its time to get ready" I whisper into his ear

Sting sat up and went off the bed. I got up to and got into the shower. The arm water hit my body I sigh I will not lose to lose fairy bitches I will get revenge I will make the pay I will make them beg for mercy I thought with a small smile. I hop out of the shower and put on a black and red dress that goes below my knees. I put my hair into a high pony with my bangs going off to the side. I put on army boots and walked out of the bathroom. Everyone else was wearing what they usually wear.

"Let's go kick some ass" I said while going out the window.

Sting got me hook on going out the window no wonder why people like it so much. I smile as the air hit my face and my feet touch the soft moist ground. I ran toward the torment with the others so close behind. We went into our area we were the first to be here. I looked at Minerva

"Why do we only have four?" I asked

"Rufus got sick and Orga had to go to his moms wedding" Minerva explained

I nodded. At 7:30 everyone else came

"Alright the next torment is chariot!" pumpkin guy exclaim

I walked into the area with Natsu, Gazelle, flare, Eve, and some other people I don't know and care about.

"You two are fucking dumb" I said to Natsu and Gajeel

"How? " Natsu asked

"We are on a train motion sickness ring a bell!" I snapped

Oh well I'm going to win I thought with a smirk they turned puke green. I laughed at their gay ass state.

"Ready Go!" pumpkin guy screamed

"Speed magic!" I screamed

I was first but someone was close to me. Shit fall bitch fall I thought hopefully. The bitch past me my body burst into flames. My eyes turned aqua for speed. The bitch fell and kept rolling backwards. I past the finish line. I laughed as I seen the fairies come in last place. I went back to my area and kissed sting on lips for my win. He blushed

"Next battle is Lisanna vs. Juvia" the pumpkin guy said

I smile as my friends went into the area. They never betrayed me unlike the rest.

"Juvia will win for Lyon!" Juvia said

I sigh she still speaks in third person I thought annoyed how she talked.

"Let's see about that I will try hard for you Bickslow!" Lisanna said smiling

"Yeah baby!" Bickslow yelled with his fist in the air

I gaged

"Ew!" Lector said disgusted

Everyone nodded

"Wave slicer!" Juvia yelled

"Take over: Tiger!" Lisanna yelled while moving out of the way

Lisanna came up behind Juvia and slashed her with her claws. Juvia fell down and rolled on the floor and did a backflip.

"Let's make this entertaining shall we no magic but hand and hand fight?" Juvia said with a smirk

Everyone gasped but me of course.

"Sure!" Lisanna exclaim

Juvia ran toward Lisanna while Lisanna ran toward Juvia with their fist in the air. I swear it happen so slowly they both hit each other face and they flew back and hit the wall. They stood up wobbly then they ran toward each other again. Juvia punched Lisanna face while Lisanna kicked Juvia stomach. Juvia feel down knocked out. Lyon ran out on the flied and picked Juvia up and bring her to the hospital.

"Lisanna wins! Fairy tail gets 5 points" Pumpkin guy exclaim.

That was very interesting I thought amused

"Next Battle is…" Pumpkin guy said

**Lisanna: I did awesome out there!**

**Bickslow: Yes you did Babe *sticks tongue out***

**Lucy: Put that thing away!**

**Sting: Why in the hell would you stick your tongue out?**

**Bickslow and Lisanna leave while making out**

**Rogue: gross I think I will sick *face turns green***

**Natsu: Hey Sting let's fight to see who wins Luce!**

**Lucy: Don't call me that anymore ass! And plus I belong to sting already *smiles***

**Mirajane: Blonde and blue hair babies *daydreams***

**Me: Mirajane you should hook yourself up with Laxus *smirks***

**Mirajane: *anime cry's* how did you know I liked him!**

**Erza: EllieBloodStain Doesn't Own Fairy Tail *mutters thank god***

**Me: What was that violent bitch!**

**Erza: *backs away* Nothing!**

**Me: Good**

**Happy: Please Review ByeBye**

**Me: Aye! **


	5. Chapter 5

"The next Battle is a singing battle!" pumpkin guy said

"Lucy you go! You're better than all of us!" Minerva said

I sigh and walked into the area

"You have a minute to pick out a song!" pumpkin guy said

I smirked

"Times up Sabertooth you go first!" pumpkin guy said

I went on staged I whisper something into the bands ears.

_[Chorus:]_  
I ain't have no daddy around when I was growing up (huh)  
That's why I'm wild and I don't give a (huh)  
Ya'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it up  
Don't let my cute face fool ya  
I ain't have no daddy around when I was growing up (huh)  
That's why I'm wild and I don't give a (huh)  
Ya'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it up  
Don't let my cute face fool ya

_[Verse 1:]_  
Been through so much in my life  
Seen things in my life  
That I never thought I'd make it through  
Had a few close calls in my life  
That could have ended my life  
But I'm here looking at you  
Never thought that I'd be here  
I'm the type that don't give a damn about rules  
I was forced to survive on the streets  
Make my own way to eat  
Gotta do what I gotta do (Best believe)

_[Hook:]_  
I know plenty of girls like me  
That done been through hell just like me  
Keep what your mama teach ya  
Don't let cheat or deceit defeat ya (Girlfriend)  
And all my kickass girls like me  
That ain't ever afraid to speak  
Next time that they try to treat ya  
Like you a freak cuz you street and look good  
Tell them

_[Chorus:]_  
I had no daddy around when I was growing up (huh)  
That's why I'm wild and I don't give a (huh)  
Ya'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it up  
Don't let my cute face fool ya  
I had no daddy around when I was growing up (huh)  
That's why I'm wild and I don't give a (huh)  
Ya'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it up  
Don't let my cute face fool ya

_[Verse 2:]_  
No I don't strip in the club  
Nor trick in the club  
But I got friends that do  
So my girls that's getting the dough  
The best way they know  
Don't hate girl I got you  
Even though it ain't me (I understand)  
That its real in these streets (I understand)  
When it comes to that rent, that whip  
That check, ain't nobody gonna protect your neck like you

_[Hook:]_  
I know plenty of girls like me  
That done been through hell just like me  
Keep what your mama teach ya  
Don't let cheat or deceit defeat ya (Girlfriend)  
And all my kickass girls like me  
That ain't ever afraid to speak  
Next time that they try to treat ya  
Like you a freak cuz you street and look good  
Tell them

_[Chorus:]_  
I had no daddy around when I was growing up (huh)  
That's why I'm wild and I don't give a (huh)  
Ya'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it up  
Don't let my cute face fool ya  
I had no daddy around when I was growing up (huh)  
That's why I'm wild and I don't give a (huh)  
Ya'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it up  
Don't let my cute face fool ya

_[Bridge:]_  
All, all my girls from a broken home  
When you're feeling all alone  
And you feel you can't go on (call me)  
All, all my girls from a broken home  
When you're feeling all alone  
And you feel you can't go on (call me)

_[Hook:]_  
I know plenty of girls like me  
That done been through hell just like me  
Keep what your mama teach ya  
Don't let cheat or deceit defeat ya (Girlfriend)  
And all my kickass girls like me  
That ain't ever afraid to speak  
Next time that they try to treat ya  
Like you a freak cuz you street and look good  
Tell them

_[Chorus:]_  
I had no daddy around when I was growing up (huh)  
That's why I'm wild and I don't give a (huh)  
Ya'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it up  
Don't let my cute face fool ya  
I had no daddy around when I was growing up (huh)  
That's why I'm wild and I don't give a (huh)  
Ya'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it up  
Don't let my cute face fool ya

I step off the staged and bow. The people in the stands went wild

"Next is Fairy tail B!" pumpkin guy said

I covered my ears

Gazelle went onto the staged I gulped and I saw Gazelle smirk.

Look, if you had one shot, or one opportunity  
To seize everything you ever wanted in one moment  
Would you capture it or just let it slip?  
Yo

His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy  
There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti  
He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready to drop bombs,  
But he keeps on forgetting what he wrote down,  
The whole crowd goes so loud  
He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out  
He's choking how, everybody's joking now  
The clock's run out, time's up over, bloah!  
Snap back to reality, Oh there goes gravity  
Oh, there goes Rabbit, he choked  
He's so mad, but he won't give up that  
Easy, no  
He won't have it, he knows his whole back's to these ropes  
It don't matter, he's dope  
He knows that but he's broke  
He's so stagnant, he knows  
When he goes back to his mobile home, that's when it's  
Back to the lab again, yo  
This whole rhapsody  
He better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him

_[Hook:]_  
You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
You own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo  
You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
You own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo  
(You better)

The soul's escaping, through this hole that is gaping  
This world is mine for the taking  
Make me king, as we move toward a new world order  
A normal life is boring, but superstardom's close to post mortem  
It only grows harder, only grows hotter  
He blows us all over these hoes is all on him  
Coast to coast shows, he's known as the globetrotter  
Lonely roads, God only knows  
He's grown farther from home, he's no father  
He goes home and barely knows his own daughter  
But hold your nose 'cause here goes the cold water  
His hoes don't want him no more, he's cold product  
They moved on to the next schmoe who flows  
He nose dove and sold nada  
So the soap opera is told and unfolds  
I suppose it's old partner but the beat goes on  
Da da dum da dum da da

_[Hook]_

No more games, I'ma change what you call rage  
Tear this motherfucking roof off like two dogs caged  
I was playing in the beginning, the mood all changed  
I've been chewed up and spit out and booed off stage  
But I kept rhyming and stepped right into the next cypher  
Best believe somebody's paying the pied piper  
All the pain inside amplified by the fact  
That I can't get by with my 9 to 5  
And I can't provide the right type of life for my family  
Cause man, these goddamn food stamps don't buy diapers  
And it's no movie, there's no Mekhi Phifer, this is my life  
And these times are so hard, and it's getting even harder  
Trying to feed and water my seed, plus  
Teeter totter caught up between being a father and a prima donna  
Baby mama drama's screaming on and  
Too much for me to wanna  
Stay in one spot, another day of monotony  
Has gotten me to the point, I'm like a snail  
I've got to formulate a plot or I end up in jail or shot  
Success is my only motherfucking option, failure's not  
Mom, I love you, but this trailer's got to go  
I cannot grow old in Salem's lot  
So here I go it's my shot.  
Feet fail me not, this may be the only opportunity that I got

_[Hook]_

You can do anything you set your mind to, man

I saw people covered their ears. I didn't bother to listen to the rest of them.

"Sabertooth wins 5 points!" Pumpkin guy exclaim

"We have one more battle to go today…" pumpkin guy said


	6. Chapter 6

"Next body is Lucy vs. Natsu!" pumpkin guy yelled

I smirked and jumped over the railing and slowly walk in the middle. I looked straight into natsu eyes.

"I ain't using my powerful magic on your white weak ass." I stated

He went up in flames.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL FAIRY TAIL WEAK!" Natsu roared

I laughed

"Why do you fairies think I'm laughing at fairy tail when I'm laughing at the members?" I question

"GO!" pumpkin guy yelled

"I open thee gate to Leo the Lion, Virgo the Maiden, and Zeus the lighting god" I yelled

Poof Virgo, Leo and Zeus popped out.

"Yes my Lady/Hime/Princess?" they said all at the same time

I grabbed a sword and pointed at natsu.

"Let's go kick ass!" I yelled

My spirits ran toward natsu. I saw Zeus lighting him, Virgo throwing sandy at his face, Leo kicking and punching him. Natsu kicked Virgo with his foot on fire. My eyes turned blood red.

"Everyone go back! I don't want you to get hurt." I yelled

They nodded and disappear.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT THE ONLY FAMILY THAT CARED FOR ME WHEN I WAS IN YOUR SHITY QUILD!" I roared

I ran toward him my body blew up in black smoke. Natsu came at me with his flame fist. I kicked his face he hit my stomach. We both flew and hit the wall. I got out of the wall and so did Natsu. I put the sword by my arm

"NO! Luce don't do it!" Sting yelled while fear was in his eyes.

I sigh and pull my sword away.

"Alright I don't want to kill him yet." I said smugly

**Lucy: yay I get to fight natsu ! lets see who wins flame head!**

**Natsu: I'm fired up!**

**Me: Natsu pick up a new line its getting really old**

**Natsu: okay how about Fired me up!**

**Me: that's like the same thing you dumbass**

**Gray: Hahaha she called you a dumbass dumbass**

**Erza: Is there fighting?**

**Gray and Natsu : *holding onto each other* N-N-O-O!**

**Erza: Good**

**Jellal: Why aint I in the story?**

**Me: You'll get there **

**Lucy: *smirks* yeah Nee-Chan **

**Erza: You have pet names already! I can't believe you're dating him I thought you were my sister!**

**Lucy: Violent bitch I was your sister not no more slut and I'm dating sting not this blue head freak**

**Jellal: Hey!**

**Lucy: Sorry**

**Me: okay someone do the disclaimer **

**Zeref: I'll do it EllieBloodStain doesn't own fairy tail and when do I get to be in this story sis?**

**Me: Later you will come at the climax destroying fairy tail or maybe early haven't figure it out :D **

**Zeref: okay Nee-Chan **

**Me: um Zeref you're older than me…**

**Zeref: oh…. Stacy call me Nee-Chan since you're my little sister :D**

**Me: okay Nee-Chan **

Use live layout and alignment guides

Click the image below and drag it around the page. With images that have text wrapping, the text moves around the picture so you get a live preview of the new layout. Try to line the image up with the top of this paragraph to see how the alignment guides can help you position it on the page. Click the Layout Options button next to the image to change how it interacts with the text. Learn more at

Collaborate in Simple Markup View

The new Simple Markup revision view presents a clean, uncomplicated view of your document, but you still see markers where changes and comments have been made. Click on the vertical bar on the left side of the text to see changeslike this one. Or click the comment icon on the right to check out comments about this text.

Learn more at

Insert Online Pictures and Video

Add and play online videos inside your Word documents. Add your pictures from online photo services without having to save them first to your computer. Click **Insert** **Online Video** to add a video to this document.

Enjoy the Read

Use the new Read Mode for a beautiful, distraction-free reading experience. Click** View ** **Read Mode** to check it out. While you're there, try double clicking on a picture to get a closer view. Click outside the image to return to reading.

Edit PDF content in Word

Open PDFs and edit the content in Word. Edit paragraphs, lists, and tables just like familiar Word documents. Take the content and make it look great.

Download this helpful PDF from the Office site to try in Word or pick a PDF file on your computer. In Word, click **File** **Open** and navigate to the PDF. Click **Open** to edit the content or read it more comfortably using the new Read Mode.

Ready to get started?

We hope you enjoy working in Word 2013!

Sincerely,

The Word Team

Learn More

Keep going. There are lots more new features and ways to work in Office. Check out our Getting started with Word 2013 page online to dive right in.


	7. Chapter 7

"What do you mean not yet?" Asked Natsu

"No time to ask questions I have to end this!" I exclaim

I dropped the sword in the sand.

"What is she doing dropping her sword!?" pumpkin guy asked

I looked up at the ceiling and close my eyes. Spreading my arms wide with a smirk playing on my pale face.

"The power of the starts hear my aid and come forth!" I yelled

Gold smoke circle around me my eyes went gold. My clothes went into a short golden dress and a gold jacket. I open my eyes and dropped my arms. I bend over and grabbed my sword. I ran toward Natsu

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Cried Natsu

I went through it and raise my sword. When I got out of the fire I put my sword in Natsu shoulder. He screamed in pain.

"I once loved you I was the one needing saving but none of you came Sting came and save me now you people are my enemies!" I screamed

I dropped kicked him and grabbed his neck. I threw him into a wall and kicked his stomach. He couched up blood his eyes were about to close. I ran up to him and kicked his fairy tail mark while spitting on it. His whole body went into flames. I back away with a smirk

"You really think I'll let the audience see a boring fight you thought wrong now come at me FlameBrian!" I yelled

He ran toward me with his fist in the air I dodged his attack. I went into the air and put my hands into my golden jacket. My expression was boredom. Natsu came at me I moved a little to the side. I kicked his legs he fell to the ground. I grabbed his pink hair and pulled his head back.

"You are way too early to defeat me and Fairy Tail is way too early to defeat Sabertooth" I hissed in his ear

I heard a scream and saw Wendy holding her hand over her mouth with tears coming out of her eyes. I laughed and kicked natsu head. He laid there not getting up.

"Weak it is a pity that I was really weaker than you" I hissed

Something grabbed my leg I looked down to see Natsu hand on my leg. I kicked his hand off.

"Don't touch me with your filthy hands!" I yelled

"Where is Luce who we knew who's kind bubbly smiles not this bitch standing in front of me" Natsu growled while standing back up.

I looked in his eyes

"It was a lie you actually think someone can be that happy when all this shit happen to them if you think so than your wrong you need to wake up and face the real world Natsu!" I yelled

I kicked his face he went flying into the wall.

"I am awake Luce what about you!" natsu screamed

"I'm wide awake I been wide awake for some time natsu you know what I'm sick of your ass!" I explain

He looked at me with fear in his eyes. I smirked and laugh at this site. I walked up to him and put my hand on his forehead. He blushed

"Sleep" I whisper he fell limp onto the ground

"Sabertooth Wins Again if this keeps going they win this year Quild Magic Games!" Pumpkin guy exclaim

I walked back in the area with an expressionless face. You're wrong natsu you're totally wrong I thought bitterly. Lucy I'm coming for you I heard a voice say. I blacked out before I close my eyes I saw Sting catching me.

**Sting: Awesome Chapter **

**Lucy: Yeah I really kicked Natsu Ass!**

**Me: Well thank you**

**Natsu: Fight Me Luce!**

**Lucy: I told you never to call me that again**

**Me: I'm tired just do the disclaimer **

**Minerva: EllieBloodStain Doesn't own fairy tail!**

**Me: *nodding and yawing* good night its 11 here byebye Review please and thanks **


	8. Chapter 8

**I woke up I saw my team standing by my bed. **

"Don't tell me please don't tell me he's back!" Minerva begged

I looked straight in her eyes.

"He's back and he wants me so what are we going t do?" I asked

"He clearly made war with us before. We are not giving him to you Luce you're mine and only mine" Sting exclaimed

I slightly smile

"But we need more people to help with this war" Rogue said emotionless

I smirked

"Fairy Tail I still got friends there and maybe my old guild master will help us out" I said grinning

"Why would you want the fairies to help us?" Minerva question

"I Don't I hate them we are just say using them" I said

They smirked

"Let's go" I said

We walked out of the hotel and walked toward Fairy Tail's Hotel. I put on my best sad face as we walked inside they were partying. But stop when they saw us

"Lu-Chan you alright?" Lisanna asked

I shook my head as fake tears went down my eyes.

"Help us Sabertooth is going to war." I begged

"Why should we help Sabertooth?" Canna question

I looked at her with teary eyes.

"Zeref want's me, he wants me to help him destroy they world please if he gets what he wants I'll die!" I cried

Everyone had shocked expression on their ugly faces.

"We hope you understand that you will help us please help us I can't afford to lose my sister" cried Minerva

Master came on the bar counter with a serious expression.

"Who wants to help them?" he question

Everyone raise their hands expect Natsu. Figures he won't agree I thought with disgust.

"Remember she threaten me and laughed at fairy tail!" exclaim natsu

I looked at him with more fake tears came pooling out my eyes.

"I did those things to empress the master! You understand my master only wants the strongest right?" I yelled

Everyone nodded

"So you are you still you?" Natsu question

I nodded he ran up to me and hugged me. I hugged back I'm just a great actress I thought with a smile.

"I miss you Luce!" he whisper

"I miss you two Natsu" I lied

He let go of and went toward Cana and kiss her cheek. I saw Cana blush and giggle. I gaged I looked at my friends and nodded telling them it's time to go. They nodded I put on a fake smile

"Thank you so much we will go now we will tell you when it's time to fight" I said while bowing

Everyone went silent but smile

We walked out of the hotel and literally ran back to our hotel. We went into our rooms.

"I can't believe they fell for it "I laughed

"I can't believe Natsu is dating that drinker" laughed Sting

I nodded in agreement. I slowly drifted off to sleep.

Dream

We were in a forest doing a job to kill a wolf who's been killing villagers. We saw a guy with black and white hair wearing black. We just ignored him and continue walking the hugged wolf came out and growled. We took our fighting stance

"Black Mist!" I screamed

Black mist came out of my hands and went toward the wolf and paralyze the wolf. We attacked the wolf and killed it. The guy from early came in my face. I fell on my butt.

"You are powerful than before Lucy and you're a lot prettier." He said

"Zeref" I choked out with fear

He nodded and move toward my lips. Sting pushed him off of me.

"Hey bud she's mine!" Sting growled

Zeref just laughed

"I'll get you Lucy you will be my wife and you will die while I use you're powers!" he laughed than he disappear leaving black smoke.

End of Dream.

I woke up panting and sweating. Sting hugged me

"It's alright he's not going to get you ill protect you unlike Natsu-Chan" Sting whisper

I smiled

Me: Well Sorry for not updating been on facebook :/

Lucy: I'm a really good actress

Zeref: I'll Be Coming for you!

Me: *pushes Zeref out of my room* get away she Stings!

Sting: Yah show him Author-Chan

Rogue: I have a question am I really dating Minerva

Me: Yeah but you'll be more lovely dovely later

Minerva: *Blushes* Im out *walks out of my room*

Me: I got HomeWork so hurry up and do the disclaimer!

Loke: Alright Princess EllieBloodStain doesn't own Fairy Tail if she did ill probably be with Lucy

Me: Nope ill have Lucy with Sting They are my favorite couple but gray and Lucy and rogue and Lucy

Loke: You Meanie!

Me: Hey I like You with Aries!

Loke: *blushes* whatever


	9. Chapter 9

We got out of bed. And went in the shower together.

"Sting remember if anything happens please don't put your life on the line if you die you know what will happen" I whisper

He nodded

"I will not die" he said

We got out of the shower and put clothes on. We walked back to the area with everyone else.

"Welcome back to the last games!" pumpkin guy screamed

People cheered

"Alright the last battle is Minerva and Lucy vs. Laxus and Levy!" pumpkin guy yelled

We stepped into the battle area. I and Minerva looked at each other. Both thinking let's play with them.

"I don't know why gramps and the others wanted to help you people" Laxus gambled

I sigh.

"I get Laxus Minerva you get levy" I said

Levy started to sobbed I looked at her with shocked.

"You don't call me Lev-Chan anymore Lu-Chan I hate myself for making you leave but that was too cruel!" she sobbed

I mentally laugh.

"GO!" pumpkin guy said

Laxus pop up behind me. I did a front flip and landed on his shoulders!

"Krabby Patty Attack!" I yelled and smashed a krabby patty in his face and jumped off his shoulders. The crowd laughed at Laxus face I saw lighting sparking over him. (I thought of this because I ate the krabby patty candy.)

"You bitch!" Laxus roared

I pointed at me

"Me?" I asked

He nodded I shook my head.

"Come on don't take me fucking lightly!" he screamed

"Me too light boy" I said

"Here I come Cheerleader" he growled

"Um light boy she doesn't wear those outfits anymore!" Sting yelled

"Yeah I wear badass clothing now" I said with a smirked

"Yeah you do you look hot" Whisper Laxus with a blush

"Nope don't say that while you're dating Mirajane" I scolded

He blushed ten times more.

"Hey is it normal for a person to blush that much? Oh well lets fight!" I screamed

I ran at him he grabbed my arm and threw me at the wall.

"It's been a while since someone hit me and that was five years ago and it wasn't a fair fight" I said with a smile

"Go Lucy" Sting yelled

"Go Minerva!" Rogue said emotionless but as a light blush on his face

"Your boyfriend is calling you" I said

She blushed

"Shut up and fight we have to win for my dad to show we aren't just kids" she whisper

I nodded. We walked to each other and hold hands. Wind blew our hair blew in the wind.

"Fusion Ray!" we yelled

"Shadow Lion Slayer!" Minerva yelled

"Light Lion Slayer!" I screamed

Our attacks fused together and hit Laxus and levy. When the smoke clear levy was down and Laxus was still standing. We let go of our hands and ran toward him.

"Lucy! I'm Here come now let me rule" Zeref yelled behind me.

I stopped he did it so we won't have much magic that scum bag! I thought angrily.

"Transportation: Game Area to Nowhere!" I screamed

Zeref got kicked out of the area and we teleported to the Isis Desert. I looked at Sabertooth

"He really wants a war, so we need more people to help out" I said

"We will help" Master bob said

"We will help" Mermaid master's said

"We will" Lyon's Master said

"WE will help" Raven tail's master said

"You know we are already in this" Fairy tail's master said

"Thanks" I whisper

I felt a pain through my entire body. My legs were shaking. I felt dizzy and my vision blurred.

"Sting!" I whisper before I blacked out.

**Sorry for the long update**

**Sting: Finally you update**

**Me: sorry was too busy with my other story ill update my others more **

**Lucy: you finish this one first or else**

**Me: or else what?**

**Lucy: you get my fist in your face**

**Me: oh really remember im the author so I have 80% of winning while you have 20%**

**Lucy: How?**

**Me: im the author duh!**

**Sting: whatever just don't fight**

**Laxus: EllieBloodStain doesn't own fairy tail**

**Me: review review byebye!**


	10. Gold Fish and its that time of month

**Sting's P.o.v**

"Sting" Lucy whisper

She felled but I catch her you're a pain the ass I thought. Everyone looked at me with confused face dumbasses I thought angrily.

"She used a lot of magic power she only have 20% left she needs to rest" I explain

They nodded

"Where are we?" Natsu questioned

How could Luce deal with this idiot! I thought.

"Isis Desert…" I said

"What are we doing here?" Gray asked

"NO MORE FUCKING QUESTIONS! GOD DAMN" I roared

They looked at me with shock. I sigh Lucy open her eyes

"Stingy Bee we only have a week before he comes you can back out if you want…" she trailed off

I slapped her, her eyes widen I laughed.

"No why in hell will I have Zeref take my girl away…" I said smiling

She smiled but bitch slapped me.

"That hurt!" we both said and laughed

There was a coughed I glared at Natsu.

"So how are getting home?" happy asked

"We aren't" Lucy answer

"Why?!" Cana asked

"This is going to be our battle ground we don't want innocence people to get injured do we?" she said

They shook their heads

"Okay Natsu, Bickslow, Lisanna, Cana shares a tent … Erza, Jellal , Gray and Juvia shares a tent and me sting Minerva and rogue shares a tent the rest of you figure it out." She said

We all nodded and set up the tents and walked in. we sat in our tent. At 10 everyone went to bed but us.

"Luce you got tens?" I asked

"Gold fish" she said

"Why are we playing this little kid game?" Rogue asked

"Do you rather play Rogue slap?" Lucy asked with a glint in her eyes

"Whats that?" he questioned

Oh no… I thought hopeless. Lucy stood up and slap rogue across his face and giggle

"Rogue Slap!" she exclaim

She went back to her seat. Rogue looked at me

"Get your girlfriend on a leash or teach her so manners!" he snapped

Oh no buddy I thought scared. Lucy stood up again and grabbed his neck

"You little ass if you don't want to be here leave!" she growled

"Babe are you, you know the time of the month?" I questioned

She dropped him and went back to her seat and nodded. Zeref has it coming then I thought.

"I'm sorry rogue it's the time of the month…" she trailed off

"Its fine" he said emotionless

"Don't beat him up until we get marry" Minerva said

Rogue blushed and I gulped Minerva as a mother don't make me laugh I'm going to buy them gifts every day I thought horrified. Lucy looked at me and both had the same idea poor kids.

"Yeah well me and sting will get married before you" Lucy said proud

Oh no…

"No me and Rogue will!" growled Minerva

"I will"

"No I will"

"Shut up I will!"

"Both of you shut up!"

"No! You!"

I sighed and laid down there goes our gold fish game I thought sadly. I put ear plugs in my ears and felled asleep with the rest of my team. God please help us I begged before I felled asleep.

**Well I updated …. Sorry for the long update its that I want to do more storys and forgot to update**

**Lucy: Finally you updated**

**Me: yah yeah **

**Sting: girls **

**Me: really sting if that's all you're going to say than *points at door* leave **

**Sting: I'm tired …**

**Me: stop whining **

**Rogue: Rogue slap really **

**Me: I like to play jack slap with my brother jack so I made that …. **

**Rogue: whatever **

**Minerva: EllieBloodStain doesn't own fairy tail**

**Me: Byebye Review or else Ill make Lucy Die!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**I'm done making fanfictions sorry people who likes my stories. But I'm sick and tire of people complain about how they read it like 100 times but some other story. Everyone's story is different its just the same plot. It's good reading everyone's story that has the same plot but has twist and turns that the other ones don't have. I had fun making them and having you guys love them… but I can't handle how people are complain. I'm sorry…guess you have to figure out how my stories end with your mind. Goodbye and have a nice day.**_


	12. He Made His Move

_**Thanks for everyone's support I'm going to write more I love you guys so much. Not that way :P but in a family way =) thanks. So now let's start with Pure Heart gone shall we!**_

_**Sting P.O.V**_

We woke up and got out of our tent. I hope Natsu doesn't piss off Lucy I thought.

"Luce! We got bad news!" Natsu yelled

"What is it?" she questioned

"Demons about 400 is coming to our base." Natsu explained

"Get the little kids out of here! Damn he made his move! Damn it!" Lucy screamed with raged

"Lucy-Nee I'm staying!" Wendy said with a pout

"No! Jet get the kids out of here!" she yelled

Jet nodded and grabbed the kids and ran back to Fairy Tail.

"He pissed me off for the last time! I won't stand for this…I will kill him for trying to ruin my family!" Lucy muttered "Be prepare to lose anyone closed to you. Maybe even your own life. But to winning you have to lose things." Lucy added

Everyone nodded.

"Team Natsu take care of the demons! Shadow gear, and Cana help them out. Everyone help me kill Zeref!" Lucy order

I grabbed her hand and she looked at me.

"I won't let him hurt you." I whisper

"I won't let you get killed along with my new family!" she said

"Lucy Heartfilla your mine!" Zeref Laughed

"Over my dead body!" I screamed

"That can be arranged!" Zeref smirked

_Zeref you're so dead!_

Lucy's P.O.V

"Over my dead body!" Sting Screamed

"That can be arranged!" Zeref said with a smirk

"You won't touch a single hair on his body!" I yelled

"Oh Lucy…Poor Lucy. You are blinded by this blondie… you can do so much better." Zeref mocked

"No I can't! I don't deserve him! But I will make it up to him…by saving his life and destroying yours!" I shouted

A long blade with spikes came into my hands. I heard an explosion. My eyes widen _no! I can't care about those fairies I don't need those people around me when…when I got Sabertooth._ I shook my head and flew toward Zeref.

"Get her! Destroy everyone!" He commanded

Monster's came out of nowhere and start coming towards us. _You pissed the wrong girl at the wrong time._ I sliced a winged tiger and he vanished. I open my celesta spirits.

"Help me protect my family!" I pleaded

"I will help two old friend" The Celesta king said

_You can't decide the world's future or mine. Because it's my life!_ My eyes turned blood red and a smirk grew on my face.

"You and me Zeref one on one." I said smirking

"Alright. But don't hope you will win." He said

He hopped off of a demon and stood a feet away.

"I will torture you in front of your family. Then I will take you." He explained

"I will not let you cause my family suffering!" I screamed

"Oh I will without you even trying. Look at everyone they are tired of fighting my demons. What can they do? They can't defeat my monsters. And what are they fighting for a lair…" Zeref mocked

I looked around to see almost everyone injured and some Fairy Tail members lying on the ground. There was one more monster left. My eyes blazed with anger and I slowly turned my head toward Zeref. I cut up my clothes and took off my boots and ran toward Zeref. He shook his head and pointed toward something. I stopped and looked where he was pointing at. My eyes widen as I saw Rogue, Minerva, and Sting's body hitting the sand. Tears rolled down my cheeks and I ran toward them_._ I grabbed Sting's hand

"Get up Sting! Keep your promise please!" I cried

Silence, laughter ring through my ears. I stood up and looked at Zeref. Flames kept flaring around my body. My eyes locked onto his,

"Zeref…this is such the beginning of your hell. I am going to kill you!" I shouted

"Come at me princess! Wait isn't that what Sting called you?" He mocked

The ground started to shake and my magic power rose higher. My vision turned black but I could make out figures. My finger nails grew longer, while I felt my hair grow shorter.

"I will kill you Zeref. And I won't show mercy to whoever hurts my family. Fairy Tail, Sabertooth stand down. I'll handle this! After all I'm going to kill these bitches!" I said smirking

**Ahhh I finally updated this one :D please review and review nicely and please don't complain Ellie BloodStain is out Peace!**


	13. Lucy's Transformations

_Zeref P.O.V_

So she finally realize her dark powers. What is this transformation oh I see her transformation is called Millza a girl who was lost in madness and anger. Her anger turned her into a demon, I wonder how she got it. She just made me more turned on I will make her mine. My smirk grew,

"You really think you can win this?" I asked

"I can do anything. I will not bow! Not even to the likes of you!" Lucy yelled

Sting's P.O.V

I can't move! My eyes snapped open and I saw Minerva and Rogue holding hands while watching Lucy. My eyes widen… we promise that she wouldn't use that transformation. Is Sabertooth and Fairy Tail that important to her? I saw her ran toward Zeref, with a flick of his hand she was sent flying and hitting the sand with so much force. I wanted to cry out to her but I couldn't find my voice. She stood up and spit the sand out of her mouth and glared at him.

"Zeref!" She yelled

Is that her battle cry? She ran toward him and kicked his head and he was sent flying while hitting the last monster that was still standing. He stood up and black magic was racing toward Lucy. She jumped up but she saw it was going to hit Juvia she jumped in the way. Her light and dark magic was canceling out his magic. But she was flown back and hit a tree that popped out of nowhere. She screamed in pain

"Your screaming turns me on." Zeref said cockily

_Move! _I stood up and ran toward Lucy. Zeref grabbed her sword and tried to stab her but I got in the way. The sword went in my shoulder.

"STING!" Lucy yelled

Then it was black.

Minerva P.O.V

Tears streamed down my face.

"It's alright babe." Rogue whispered

I hold his hand tighter. My black eyes saw Lucy standing over Sting's body. She lifted her head and my eyes widen with horror. Her chocolate eyes that shine with happiness where stone cold grey eyes. Black featherless wings sprouted out of her back. Devil horns sprouted out of her head and a tail out of her butt.

"Devil Transformation: Shiva." Lucy said emotionless

_Shiva means destroyer! _

"Well Lucy. I think it's time for you to come with me and your friends will be alive." Zeref suggested

"I won't go with you!" Lucy said simply

Lucy grabbed her bow and arrows and flew in the air. Zeref used his magic and flew in the air. He grabbed her neck and use her body as a slide while coming down. She screamed in pain, and blood pooled out of her mouth.

"STOP IT!" I cried

Her bloody face turned toward me, she smiled and kicked Zeref off of her. She did a backflip and stood straight. Black flames came out of her body and went in the ground. I can't watch this! My little sister almost dying. I closed my eyes but they snapped open as I heard a scream. I saw Zeref bending Lucy's arm and it snapped. It was silent, Lucy stood up while holding her left arm.

"You think you're so smart! But do you really think I will lose?" Mocked Lucy

Lucy vanished leaving Gemi in her place. A scream was heard and I saw Lucy coming behind Zeref and kicking his back. She grabbed his hair and kept punching his face, she kicked his nuts. She stood over Zeref's bloody body, he stood up.

"It's not over. I will kill someone close to you! Let's see what about this purple hair chick." Zeref said while coming toward me.

Rogue pulled me into his chest, Zeref's sword came slashing down. I open my eyes to see Lucy standing there holding the blade between her fingers. She kicked him in the gut and he flew.

"ZEREF!" LUCY ROARED


	14. Chapter 14

Rogue P.O.V

"What?" Zeref asked

Lucy looked at him.

"If I come with you will you leave them alone?" She questioned

_No! Don't leave Sabertooth will never be the same._

"Yes princess." Stated Zeref

"Alright I'll come with you." She said simply

She started to walk toward him but Juvia jumped in front of her.

"NO! PLEASE STAY I CAN"T LOSE MY BEST FRIEND!" JUVIA cried

"Juvia move. I got to do this to protect everyone." Lucy said sadly

Zeref grabbed Juvia head and started to squeeze it. She screamed in pain

"Stop it!" Lucy yelled

Zeref threw Juvia body and it rolled almost off the cliff. Lucy backed away and disappear.

"ZEREF!" LUCY ROARED

Zeref last monster went in half. Lucy came out of nowhere and kneed his head. Zeref turned around and stabbed her in the chest. She coughed up blood and her body hit the ground. Her eyes became lifeless

"I love you all." She choked out before her eyes closed

"NO!" Minerva screamed

"I guess I can't use this useless bitch!" Zeref sighed

He disappeared. Sting got up and ran toward Lucy

"No! Come on wake up! Babe please I'm sorry for all the things I done! Please wake up." Sting cried

My eyes widen and I started to cry two. Everyone gathered around her and started to sing a song. Sting picked her up and started to run north.

"Where are you going?!" I yelled

"To save her! I can't let her die. She's part of me!" Sting screamed over his shoulder

I picked Minerva bridal style and started to run after him with the guilds trailing behind.

TIME SKIP THREE DAYS

"Sorry Mr. She's dead." A doctor said sadly

"No! You haven't done enough get your ass back there and save her." Yelled Sting

"I'm sorry…the stab wound was two deep, and we couldn't save her." The doctor explained then walked away

Sting punched the wall, tears streamed down his face.

"Sting-Chan is…is she dead?" Questioned Lector

He nodded sadly.

"NO! SHE CAN'T BE DEAD SHE PROMISE…SHE PROMISE ME FISH!" Cried Lector

**Time skip the funeral.**

We stood at the grave

_Lucy Heartfilla _

_A great magic mage_

_Will be known for saving the world_

Everyone looked down as the speech person was saying things about her. Natsu came running in and kicked the flowers off the grave.

"She can't be dead! She's too strong to be dead!" he yelled

Jet and Droy hold him back

"Stop it Natsu!" Juvia cried while hugged Lyon.

He settled down and started to cry. Everyone got in line and started to put flowers in her coffin. Sting dropped to his knees and grabbed her hand.

"Please wake up. Even if you don't I will love you forever. You always will be mine." He whisper

He stood up and backed away, they closed the coffin and started to put the coffin in the ground. Minerva hold my hand tighter and started to scream.

"My child will always be remember. Let's hope she is in a better place." Master Jiemma said

"She will always be a Fairy Tail Member." Added Master Makarov

"Bickslow! She's gone!" Screamed Lisanna

"I know babe. I know" He whisper

"If only I was stronger!" Sting yelled

"Sting…it's not your fault." I said

"Don't tell me that bullshit when it's true!" he screamed

"Sting-Chan…it's not your fault." Lector whisper

"Lector she's gone!" Sting cried

Lector went up and hugged him, he hugged back. Thunder blazed through the sky my ruby eyes looked up at the dark sky. _Lucy if you're still alive please come back. We can't live without you!_

**Me: woot updated**

**Sting: I lost respect for you! How dare you kill my mate?**

**Me: you will find out that she might come back**

**Happy: *Cries* Lushy!**

**Natsu: *says gloomy* EllieBloodStain doesn't own Fairy Tail**

**Me: Review please I'm begging you review!**

**If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a, bed of roses  
Sink me in the river, at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song**


	15. SaberFairyTail

**Okay so Sabertooth and Fairy Tail became one guild. Called SaberFairyTail.**

Normal P.O.V

A boy wearing baggy clothes walked into the guild. Everyone turned and looked at him

"I want to join, were is the masters?" the boy questioned

"They are in their office." Lisanna said

The guy nodded and walked up the steps and open the master's office and slammed the door.

"Who are you and why are you in our office?" Master Makarov questioned

"I'm back masters." The boy said simply before taking off his hood.

"Lucy! How?" Master Jiemma exclaim

**Lucy P.O.V**

"It's a long story. But how is everyone?" I asked

"Well everyone is back to normal but Sting became a playboy." Sigh Master Makarov

"Oh."

"Now dear tell us…how?" Master Jiemma order

"Well…"

_My eyes snapped open and tears rolled down my cheeks. _

"_Sting!" I shouted _

"_Sweet Heart it's alright." A voice whisper_

"_Mom! Dad!" I scream _

_My feet started to move toward them._

"_No don't come near us!" Dad yelled_

"_Why?" I choked out_

"_Because you need to be with Fairy Tail and Sabertooth. Everyone misses you. We miss you two but they need you." Mom explained _

"_You're getting rid of me. Am I that bad?" I questioned _

"_No hunny. It's that you miss everyone to." Dad said gently _

"_Alright I'm going back to Earthland!" I cheered _

_I hugged my mom and dad goodbye._

"You choose us over your mom and dad! I feel so love!" Master Makarov cried

"Yes. But I come back new. My new name is Akio Arata" I said

"Okay." Master Jiemma said "Let's introduce you" he added

I nodded and put my hood back on and we walked out of the office.

"THIS IS OUR NEW MEMBER AKIO ARATA SHOW HIM A NICE WECLOME!" Master Makarov yelled

Everyone cheered. _Same old_ I thought smiling. I walked down the stairs and sat down at the bar. The guild doors got kicked down. Sting walked in with two girls lunching themselves on him.

"Why is everyone parting?" he questioned

"We got a new member. His name is Akio Arata." Natsu exclaim

"Oh. Well nice to meet you." He said smugly

"Blondie." I simply said

"Hey don't call the Great Sting a blondie!" He hissed

"Don't pick on our Sting." One girl pouted

I laughed

"You're Sting. Ha, you don't know shit about him. What's his favorite color, does he have a girlfriend, who was Sting hero when he was a kid?" I question while laughing

"White and blue, he doesn't have a girlfriend, and his hero was I don't know." The girl on his right said

"No, no, and ha. His favorite color is gold and white, he does have a girlfriend wait had, and his hero was Natsu." I stated

"No! He doesn't have a girlfriend!" the left girl yelled

"Yah because she died." I bluntly said

"Shut up!" Sting roared

"No I can do whatever I want to do." I stated

"Fight me!" he yelled

"I'll join he dis Lucy!" Natsu growled

"I'm bored so I'll join." Gajeel stated

"Who are you going to fight?" Erza questioned

I stood up from my seat and cracked my back and neck. I smirk as I grabbed a sword out of thin air.

"It's obvious. I want to fight all of them! This will be fun." I said while pointing my sword at all three dragon slayers.

"Are you insane!?" Evergreen questioned

"Nope." I said while popping the p

"You are insane! But being insane is a man's job!" Elfman shouted

"I'll fight you two annoying old man!" I hissed

"I accept!" he yelled

I face-palmed and sigh.

"Alright. Let's go outside I don't want to get in trouble no do I?" I laughed

**Master Makarov P.O.V**

_She is already starting fights_ I sigh

"I'm all fire up!" Natsu yelled

"You can back out." Levy said

"No. I been called weak and I I'm not backing out to get called weak again!" Lucy said angrily

"Is this a good idea?" I question Jiemma

He nodded

"This is shows how much she grew stronger after everyone left her." He said

"Do you mean…that power she used at the magic games isn't all she has?" I asked

"Of course."

"Pinky! You're going down first!" shouted Lucy

I turned and saw Lucy covered with hot sauce.

"Alright brats get outside and bet who will win." I sigh


End file.
